The present invention relates to an optical scanning system for a bar code reader which is adapted to discriminate by reading a bar code indicated on an article such as commodities, and in particular, to an optical scanning system for a bar code reader utilizing a hologram scanner.
An apparatus for discriminating a commodity has a bar code reader which is constructed such that when passing an article having a bar code thereon above a window of the apparatus, the bar code reader detects a bar code by utilizing an optical scanning system contained in an apparatus. The bar code reader produces a signal which is converted into a digital signal which can be used to display information on a displaying means. There has been known various forms of such apparatii; however, since a conventional bar code reader is constructed such that a scanning ray beam transmitted through the window of the apparatus permits scanning only one direction, there has been a problem in that the discriminating ability of commodity is defined within a narrow range.